freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Face Home Video
￼￼￼Background: Happy Face Home Video was a British VHS distributor and the home video branch of Happy Face Productions. As far as we know, it produced videos from 1986 to 1988. ￼￼￼Logo: After a very quick transition, we see a yellow circular smiley face with small eyes and a large mouth on a white background. In front of it, there is a golden ribbon that says "HAPPY - FACE" and below that is text that says "HOME VIDEO". ￼￼￼FX/SFX: The circular, lined transition. ￼￼￼Cheesiness Factor: This logo is obviously low-budget. Not only does the design look like it's from the 50's rather than the 80's, but it is of poor quality. In fact, it looks printed. ￼￼￼Music: A loud, triumphant fanfare with brass, strings, and percussion. ￼￼￼Availability: (Luckily) Rare. Seen on '' Cartoon Classics Vol. 1-9'' and a few Superman tapes. ￼Scare Factor: ￼Medium to nightmare. The face is terrifying, almost on the level of the Oz Film Manufacturing logo, the transition is sudden, and the music is loud and also quite sudden. This is jumpscare material. Category:VHS Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:White Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that make BendytheDevil11 say Wtf Category:OK, we get it. This logo is horrifying. Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:United Kingdom Category:OMG Logos Category:Glorious Nightmare ranked logos Category:H Category:A Category:P Category:Y Category:F Category:C Category:E Category:O Category:M Category:V Category:I Category:D Category:Face Logos Category:Logos with faces Category:Faces Category:OMG! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Omg run for your life Category:RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!! Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Mametchi from tamagotchi cry Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare mr. blueberry Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that make bronks delete meteor force permanently (geometry dash) Category:Logos that make the geometry dash UFO crash into screen gems and screen gems bumps into rankin bass Category:Retarted logos Category:Inception Category:100% NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Believe that the logo is so scary Category:Logos that scare Mowgli Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Hard to watch Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:That's pretty cheerful eh Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry